Sol Navy Vessels
This is a list of key Sol Navy vessels as well as their different classes. Note that the vessels do not represent the entire SDF/SSOID fleet but rather notable vessels. Classes Battleships Redstar-class Battleship * SNV Redstar Everest-class Battleship * SNV Everest * SNV Athens * SNV Final Say * SNV Victorious * SNV Keith Vale Titan-class Battleship * SNV Titan * SNV Cronus * SNV Hyperion * SNV Rhea * SNV Themis Antarctica-class Battleship * SNV Antarctica * SNV Greenland * SNV Full Force * SNV Reykjavik Sahara-class Battleship * SNV Sahara * SNV Shield of Tel-Aviv * SNV Heart of Courage Battlecruisers Starbreaker-class Battlecruiser * SNV Starbreaker Dawnsword-class Battlecruiser * SNV Dawnsword Cairo-class Battlecruiser * SNV Cairo * SNV Sphinx * SNV Valkyrie * SNV Terran Proverb Lyon-class Stealth Battlecruiser * SNV Lyon * SNV Perth * SNV Marseille * SNV Beijing Moscow-class Assault Battlecruiser * SNV Moscow * SNV Ural * SNV Berlin Carriers Horizon-class Carrier * SNV Horizon * SNV Dawnspear Kyoto-class Carrier * SNV Kyoto * SNV Tripoli * SNV Madagascar Prague-class Assault Carrier * SNV Prague * SNV Edinburgh * SNV London Corvettes Copenhagen-class Corvette Copenhagens have seen wide use by both the SDF, SISP and SSOID. They are the most common class of corvette and have been modernized three times to keep up with the latest technology. * SNV Copenhagen * SNV Warsaw * SNV Bratislava * SNV Riga * SNV Vilnius * SNV Baltic Guardian * SNV Gotland * SNV Northern Eye Pacific-class Corvette Pacific-class vessels are lightly armed and lightly armored. Used for orbital patrols around Terra, Luna and Mars. * SNV Pacific * SNV Atlantic * SNV Tokyo * SNV Shanghai * SNV Marshall Trident-class Assault Corvette Used to escort SDF cruisers and destroyers, the Trident-class are often referred to as "moving armored boxes with guns" by SDF navy personnel. It is not uncommon to see Tridents following one or more Texas-class vessels during rapid assaults against enemy formations. * SNV Trident * SNV Poseidon * SNV Cyprus * SNV Jerusalem * SNV Star of Rome Hercules-class Missile Corvette Outdated ship design. Most have been retired from service. Used widely during the Sol Unification to intercept enemy vessels attempting to fly into SDF targets. * SNV Hercules * SNV Demeter * SNV Artemis Cruisers Stockholm-class Stockholm-class cruisers are the most common of their class and are often seen patrolling the Sol system or its allied worlds. Some of the vessels are fitted with stealth drives. Most commonly used to track and intercept pirates, smugglers and other intruders. * SNV Shadow * SNV Wraith * SNV Hunter * SNV Torcher * SNV Admiral Lane * SNV Omaha * SNV Stockholm * SNV Malmö * SNV Stuttgart * SNV Amsterdam Kingston-class Cruiser Outdated cruiser design, Kingston-class vessels were gradually replaced by the modern Stockholm-class. Few Kingstons remain in active service with the SDF and most have been sold off to the Novithian or Valhallan navies. * SNV Kingston * SNV Havana * SNV Pride of Mumbai * SNV Hawk Paris-class Missile Cruiser Like it's smaller Panama-class counterpart, the Paris-class relies on several missile batteries which are used to swarm groups of lighter vessels or medium-sized vessels not protected by shields. * SNV Paris * SNV Ulysses * SNV Mercury * SNV Ares Gothenburg-class Stealth Cruiser Unlike the Stockholm-class, Gothenburg-class cruisers were made specifically to track, hunt and neutralize possible threats in systems neighbouring Sol territory. They are maintained and crewed by the SSOID even though they're offically listed as SDF ships. * SNV Gothenburg * SNV Kiruna * SNV Visby * SNV Seoul Newton-class Cruiser Experimental SSOID vessel. MAC gun has been heavily modified to launch a special anti-gravity bomb which creates a large zero-G "bubble" on impact. * SNV Newton Destroyers New York-class Destroyer A lighter version of the Texas-class, New York-class vessels sacrifice some of its armor for more speed. * SNV New York * SNV Boston * SNV Long Island * SNV Raptor Texas-class Assault Destroyer Large, heavy and loud Texas-class assault destroyers are a mere inch away from being counted as cruisers. They are the biggest of their class and armed to the teeth, often used to punch through enemy lines or offer support to ground forces from lower orbit. * SNV Texas * SNV Arizona * SNV Florida * SNV Kansas * SNV California * SNV Lone Rider Panama-class Missile Destroyer The Panama-class is a very special ship with only four massdriver batteries mounted on its hull. It relies on fifty-two individual missile tubes during engagements. Very effective against light (or unshielded) vessels. Because point-defense systems are so common, Panama-class vessels are always deployed in conjunction with other vessels. * SNV Panama * SNV Bogotá * SNV Sombra de Muerte * SNV Quito * SNV Swarmfire * SNV Nightskimmer Pretoria-class Stealth Destroyer SDF prototype. Utilizes stealth technology to "hunt" for enemy ships in pack-like formations. * SNV Pretoria * SNV Johannesburg * SNV Buffel * SNV Durban * SNV Goldeye Oslo-class Destroyer Widely used by the SDF, Oslo-class vessels are renowned for their advanced tracking systems which are very effective at locating vessels which are cloaked or otherwise hidden. * SNV Oslo * SNV Bergen * SNV Trondheim * SNV Glasgow * SNV Wavebreaker * SNV Belfast Frigates Nairobi-class Patrol Frigate A near-perfect balance between a Helsinki and a Explorer the Nairobi-class vessels is the most common frigate used by the SDF. Five Nairobi frigates are used by the SISP. * SNV Nairobi * SNV Dodoma * SNV Zanzibar * SNV Kenya Hong Kong-class Stealth Frigate Prototype frigate developed to perform stealth insertions and counter-intelligence ops behind enemy lines. Used widely by the SSOID. * SNV Hong Kong * SNV Taiwan * SNV Hanoi * SNV Dragon Rostov-class Frigate Outdated the Rostov frigates still serve proudly. While not up to modern standards these frigates can still cause alot of harm with its massdriver batteries. * SNV Rostov * SNV Kiev * SNV Ankara Helsinki-class Assault Frigate The most well-armed for its class the Helsinki is capable of supporting groundforces or smaller unarmed fleets on its own untill reinforcements arrive. It relies on its heavy shielding and numerous weapon systems to dish out damage and deter enemies from attacking. * SNV Helsinki * SNV Whitefang * SNV Perseus Explorer-class Scout Frigate Based on the frigates first used by the UNGSI to explore nearby systems Explorer-class vessels are speedy and well-suited for quick hit & run attacks or for intercepting moving targets. * SNV Columbus * SNV Linebacker * SNV Talon * SNV Swift Other Terra-class Battleship/Carrier Hybrid * SNV Terra Mjolnir-class Battleship/Carrier Hybrid * SNV Mjolnir Messenger-class Communications Ship Messenger ships are lightly armed and armored, this as a result of their role as speedy couriers rather than outright combat vessels. Equipped with highly sophisticated quantum communications equipment Messengers are capable of relaying messages across several systems near-instantly. This gives the SDF an enormous advantage as it allows both admirals and generals to coordinate larger forces while separated by great distances. Encrypted text messages are also faster to send than establishing a stable live videofeed. * SNV Gandhi * SNV Wallenberg * SNV Mandela Anvil-class Engineering Vessel Marked as priority one assets by both the SDF and the SSOID Anvil ships are mobile drydocks and repair hubs capable of maintaining an entire SDF fleet while on the move. They are rarely deployed in live combat scenarios and most oftenly arrive after the engagement has been concluded. * SNV Anvil * SNV Forge * SNV Firehammer * SNV Strongarm Mule-class Supply Vessel The Mule is a vessel of timeless design which has been modernized again and again, partially to keep up with its rivals but also because it's simply become cheaper to update these massive vessels rather than build more from scratch. Mules are used by the SDF to transport huge amounts of supplies such as food, water, medicine and munitions. These supplies are then delivered to other SDF vessels or sent straight to the forces on the ground, if neccessary. * SNV Mule * SNV Workhorse * SNV Fireant * SNV Hercules * SNV Pegasus * SNV Elephant * SNV Gungnir Media Category:Lore